April O' Neil(Dimension Third Earth)
In the 2003 cartoon series, April, voiced by Veronica Taylor, got a costume change for the new incarnation of the animated series produced by 4Kids Entertainment. However, her role was similar to that of the Mirage Studios character: again, she served as an assistant to Baxter Stockman until his Mouser experiments got out of control, and after the Turtles saved her she became a faithful friend, ally, and "big sister" to them. April made much more use of her scientific expertise and she often used her computer skills to aid the Turtles. She developed a closer relationship to Donatello, who shared many of her interests. In Season 7 she sometimes helped Donatello to collect Splinter's data bits. April developed a modest knowledge of combat skills after training with Splinter. Her quick thinking was often instrumental to the Turtles' survival. April is romantically attracted to Casey Jones, though their contrasting personalities often make them bicker. By the third season, the two seemed to have quite a serious romantic relationship. In the series finale's episode, "Wedding Bells and Bytes", she and Casey finally got married. Voice Over April: What, you may ask yourself, is a mild mannered antique shop proprietor doing dressed like a finalist in the Miss Primitive Universe Pageant . As you may have guessed, this isn't exactly downtown New York City, or downtown Earth, or even downtown our dimension. How did we get here? Long story. How do we get home? Well, hopefully, the answer is inside this temple. Unfortunately, the way home isn't the only thing inside this temple. History April, Casey, Splinter and the Turtles are at Casey's grandmother's farmhouse in Northampton, Massachusetts. While O'Neil and Jones relax, the Sensei teaches his students how to blind fight (by having them turn their bandanas sideways so they cannot see out of the eye slits). The teens complain and Splinter launches a series of attacks, all of which are blocked by the young ninjas. Master Splinter is pleased and announces that practice is over for the day, which the Turtles welcome with relief - but before they can turn their masks, the old master launches one final attack that knocks Don, Mike and Raph off their feet. Leonardo, however, evades the attack and is congratulated. Donatello complains that Splinter had stated that the session was over, and the Sensei explains that a ninja never trusts all that he hears. Leonardo bows to his master and the group heads over to join Casey and April. Raph points out that Leonardo isn't so perfect, and Splinter asks him to explain. Raphael begins telling the story of how Leonardo bought Oroku Saki's story and was willing to join him. Leo states that he still feels terrible about the whole thing, but Raph is more than happy to retell the events of episode 10, when Leo was almost convinced that the Shredder was a “good guy”. Mikey then recalls how Master Splinter had saved the Turtles lives when they first encountered the Shredder, as detailed in Episode 11. The guys then flash back to Episode 18, when the Shredder attacked them inside April's antique store, a memory that causes April grief, since her shop was burned to the ground due to the battle. The Turtles then reminisce about the battle at Foot HQ, where Leonardo actually behead their arch enemy (Episode 23). But despite losing his head, the Shredder was not killed, and he returned in Episode 34 to harass our heroes as the Utroms from the T.C.R.I. building made their escape. Mikey notes that the Shredder is tough to destroy, and then we see another flashback to Episode 10, retelling the tale of how the villain murdered Hamato Yoshi, Splinter's master. The Sensei is deeply grieved when this story is told, but he takes comfort in knowing that his master died with honor. Casey has had enough tales of loss caused by the Shredder and his minions and he throws a temper tantrum, grabbing his chair and smashing it against a nearby tree and then stands screaming in a frustrated, primal rage. April stands up and takes Casey's hand, leading him to the blanket where they kneel down in front of Master Splinter. April tells the Sensei that Casey is trying to say that they are all very sorry for his loss. Splinter thanks her and states that the Shredder has had a hand in making them all suffer. When the old rat mentions "hand," April and Casey notice that they're still holding hands and break away from each other in cheerful embarrassment. Donatello points out that there's a funny side to the story - because without the Shredder - the Turtles would still be living in a glass jar! No one gets the brainy ninja's point. Don goes on to explain how the evil Utrom's action of crashing the spaceship lead to the Utroms establishing a base on Earth - and from that base came the mutagenic ooze that created the Turtles! A brief flashback toEpisode 3 explains how Splinter found the turtles in the Mutagen, and then we see scenes from Episode 32and Episode 34 that illustrate the transformation of the evil Utrom into the Foot Clan's Shredder. Donatello explains that the TMNT and Splinter owe their mutated existence to Shredder! Leonardo and Raph get the willies when they come to that realization. Leo says that no matter what happens or what the Shredder does, they will always remain a family. This sentimental statement causes Mikey to begin laughing and he makes fun of Leo for overloading the "Sap-ometer". Raph gets angry and tells Mikey to keep eating his S'mores and shut up, as Leo has a good point. Mike tosses a marshmallow at Raphael, hitting him right in the nose. Raph snarls and jumps his brother - Leo and Don try to break up the fight and Casey joins in for the fun of it. As the five roll around in the grass wrestling, April turns to Splinter and acknowledges that they are a family. She then asks the Sensei if he'll ever be able to teach the Turtles manners, and the old rat tells her that training them in ninjutsu is difficult enough - he's not a miracle worker. The Ultimate Ninja On a New York City Rooftop, a strangely costumed man appears out of thin air. He pools some water in one of his hands from a dripping fountain, using it to create a sentient “water mirror”. The man asks to be shown the one he seeks, and a face appears in the mirror - It's Leonardo's face! The man then tells the water mirror to lead him to his quarry, for the latter's end is soon at hand. Meanwhile, in the Turtles' lair, Leo is at a mirror brushing his teeth. We learn that April is living with our heroes, something that's slightly getting under Leonardo's skin (since her laundry is hanging all over the bathroom and getting in his way). Leo approaches Master Splinter, wanting to discuss the situation, but he discovers that April has been brushing out Splinter's fur and the Sensei is delighted to have her around. Leonardo decides to drop the issue and heads to the main room of the lair. Raphael is sitting on the couch watching the local news broadcast about increased gang violence, and is getting upset. Donatello is examining the hover cart that April and Casey used to escape the T.C.R.I. building. Mikey is in the kitchen making popcorn as preparation for "Movie Night." Casey arrives with a western movie entitled "Rio Gato", which features a story about a young gun slinger seeking fame by taking out a respected sheriff - A tale that parallels what is about to unfold in respect to Leo and the strange man hunting him. Once the movie is completed, Mikey complains that he's still hungry and thus the gang heads out in the Battle Shell to get some ice cream. Our heroes are soon in an alleyway eating ice cream. The Turtles doubt the veracity of the western's story, sighting that the kid had more skills than the Sheriff. Splinter surmises that the Sheriff may have won because he fought for honor and integrity, while the young gun slinger fought for selfish goals, or perhaps it was just a movie that required a happy ending. As the guys continue to talk, the mystery man arrives and throws a dagger at the back of Leonardo's head. At the last moment, Leo turns around and catches the blade. The knife has a tassel on its end that Splinter recognizes. Everyone takes defensive positions, and the otherworldly ninja emerges from the shadows. The man explains that he had come here to battle The Shredder in order to claim the title of Earth's mightiest warrior. However, Leo had beat the fellow to the punch when he apparently defeated Shredder in Episode #23. Thus, the ninja has come to challenge Leonardo to a mortal duel. The Turtles and Casey form a defensive position beside Leonardo, and Raph tells the warrior that anyone that messes with Leo is messing with him as well. The visitor looks surprised and states that this is against the rules - Master Splinter looks at him and acknowledges that he's aware of that. The Turtles are surprised that Splinter seems to know what this crazy dude is talking about. The strange ninja pulls a small paddle drum out of his cloak and uses it to summon an even stranger figure - the referee Gyoji - A masked, transparent figure that floats in the air, sitting in the lotus position. The Gyoji forms a force field around the group and tells Leonardo that he must choose either to accept or not accept - If he refuses the challenge, his friends' lives will be forfeit, but if he accepts the challenge and loses, they will be spared and his life will be forfeit. Splinter tells his son that he must decide what to do, and Leo states that there is no choice - He must accept the challenge. The Gyoji nods and the visiting ninja promises Leonardo that he will be defeated. Splinter walks up to the Gyoji and demands a “full observance,” which is granted, although the ninja doesn't seem to be so happy about it. The Gyoji then creates a puddle of water that Leo sinks into as if it were quicksand. Raph rushes to try to help his brother, but he arrives too late and Leo is gone. The Gyoji creates a large water mirror that will allow the battle to be seen by the others. Leonardo arrives in Central Park and begins roaming around, but he is unaware that the visiting ninja is right behind him, preparing to attack! Leo isn't caught unaware by this, and the fight begins. After a brief fistfight, The Ultimate Ninja violently kicks Leo into a lightpost and then prepares to strike him with a chain he pulls out. Leonardo dodges this attack and strikes back, sending his foe flying into the trunk of a tree. Leonardo's adversary seems to attempt to make a break for it and jumps onto the top of a passing truck, where Leonardo meets him for Round Two. Leonardo pulls out his katanas and the opposing ninja does as well. The two begin fighting once again, but neither seems to be able to maintain the upper hand for very long. Unfortunately, when the ninja vanishes to avoid one of Leo's oncoming attacks, Leo's katanas get stuck into the truck's roof. Back in the alleyway, Raphael accuses the ninja of cheating. The Gyogi notes his complaint, but Raphael is not satisfied - He demands intervention in the duel. Splinter approaches his son and tells him that such things are considered at then end of the battle, not during. Donnie remarks that it might be too late by 'the end'. Meanwhile, the ninja is beginning to gain the upper hand when he pushes Leo towards the back end of the truck's roof, where Leo nearly loses his balance and falls off!!! Luckily, The Ultimate Ninja is carrying a small grappling hook in his belt, which is just enough for Leo to effectively use...and avoid certain death! After an intense Round 2, the two warriors jump off of the truck onto The Brooklyn Bridge, where they climb up to a slab of pavement near the top and face off with each other there. Near the top of the bridge, the alien warrior strikes Leo with his tekko kagi (a clawed glove), sending Leo flying to the ground. Back in the alleyway, Raphael has seen enough and charges at the Gyoji, who ignores the hot-headed turtle and encloses him in a small force field. The Gyoji releases Raph, and Splinter approaches him and tells him to calm down - Watching the duel is difficult, but they must. Donatello asks if there is anything at all that they can do to help Leo. The Sensei then replies with a "Yes" and approaches the Gyoji, demanding the familial right of attendance. The referee grants this without question and the force field ball surrounding the group melts into the ground and reemerges on the slab of pavement near The Brooklyn Bridge, where the skirmish is taking place. By this time, Leonardo has regained his feet and the tide of battle seems to have turned in his favor...much to everyone's joy. Unfortunately, the situation changes quickly. The alien ninja uses a questionable tactic - Blowing green dust into Leo's face, which discombulates Leo so that The Utimate Ninja can gain the advantage with an array of kicks. These moves send Leonardo towards the edge of the pavement where the warrior delivers an open-fisted blow to the turtle's chest. As the other turtles, Splinter, April and Casey gape in horror, Leo begins to fall!!!! Leonardo manages to grab onto some cables on the bridge to stop his plummeting descent, but the ninja leaps down and cuts them. Once again, Leo plummets towards the river far below. Fortunately, during the battle, Leonardo managed to gain possession of his foe's tekko kagi (a clawed glove). The turtle, miraculously, is able to stop his fall by sticking the glove's blades into the concrete bridge support - This slows his descent and eventually stops it...not too many feet from the surface of the water!! On the top of The Brooklyn Bridge, the warrior claims victory and proclaims himself to be The Ultimate Ninja on the planet. As the man gloats and congratulates himself, Leonardo makes it to the rooftop and informs the fellow that he hasn't won quite yet. The Ultimate Ninja is stunned that the turtle survived a fall that would've been fatal for most opponents. The battle renewed, the ninja hurls a bunch of shurikens at Leo - Leo is not intimidated by this, however, and blocks all of them with the tekko kagi glove. This time, Leonardo wastes no time disarming his quarry of his swords and then uses them to pin the man's head to the ground. Unable to move without the risk of cutting his neck or otherwise, The Ultimate Ninja surrenders and the Gyoji proclaims Leonardo as the victor. The force field around the others fades away and they rush to Leo's side, congratulating him. Splinter tells his son that he is very proud of him, and gives him a hug. The Ultimate Ninja turns out to be a poor sport. The villain pulls out some more green dust, but this time, he uses it to create a nasty mystical dragon that attacks our heroes. Before the beast can cause any harm, it is cleaved in half! As the green dust clears, we see a gigantic warrior standing with a single blade. The Gyoji bows and welcomes his "Majesty". We learn that this gargantuan figure is actually the Ultimate Ninja's father, the Daimyo. The Daimyo explains that his people had visited the Earth long ago, and had been treated like tengu, or goblins. Before they departed, the Daimyo's kinsmen had taught those humans who were deemed worthy the mystic fighting art of Ninjitsu. The giant then reprimands his son, admonishing him for fighting without permission and without honor. The Ultimate Ninja cowers before his father. The Daimyo then turns to Leonardo and congratulates him on his honorable victory. Leonardo smiles and then the majestic warrior uses his powers to summon Leonardo's lost katanas (that had been stuck in the truck's roof). The Daimyo and Leo bow to one another and then the mighty warrior and his companions melt into a puddle and are gone. Our heroes begin the long walk down the bridge on their way home. Raphael asks Master Splinter to explain what just happened, and the Sensei replies: “Patience. When the time is right, all will be made clear.” April's Artifact Open with the Turtles, April, and Casey setting up things in April’s antique shop. The TMNT manage to cause a lot of damage despite their good intentions, which leads April to take their weapons away. Raph finds an old puzzle box that was previously owned by April’s Uncle Augie who mysteriously disappeared years back. As O'Neil examines her uncle’s trinket, it suddenly transports her and the Turtles into another dimension, leaving their weapons and Casey behind! Our heroes are pulled through dimensions and fall from the sky in a mysterious jungle. As the group collects themselves, a giant flying insect resembling a cross between a praying-mantis and a hornet flies in and scoops up Raph and Don.With Raph and Don being carried off, the others begin to give chase. From the air, Donatello spots a tree house. Don points out the bug's weak spot and instructs Raphael to swing him up so he can attack the creature. Raph complies and Donatello delivers a powerful kick to the giant hornet's abdomen, forcing it to let the ninjas go. Raphael and Don fall through the thick foliage, which breaks their fall to some extent. Don lands heavily just as Leo, Mike and April arrive - Raph is temporarily stuck in a tree until Leo gets him down. Since the jungle is filled with peril, our heroes make makeshift weaponry out of rocks, sticks, and other jungle implements. Once armed, the team creates sailboards so they can travel down river more swiftly. Everyone is amazed at how naturally April has taken to the wilds and she earns the nickname "Jungle Girl". The group arrives at the base of the tree house and climb a long ladder to investigate. Inside they realize that the puzzle box must have transported April’s Uncle Augie as well, as they find a compass pendant and journal belonging to him. While the team examines things, a group of giant hornets attacks the tree house and fire their stingers into the structure. Raph gets hit in the leg by one and instantly becomes paralyzed! The hornets continue to assault our heroes inside the tree house, while other bugs outside destroy some boards that cause the building to tilt and collapse. As the group escapes, they manage to grab Uncle Augie’s pendant and journal and the still paralyzed Raph. The team manages to defeat the attacking hornets on their way to the ground.Later that night, the Turtles and April are seated around a campfire. Raph recovers from his paralysis while April finds a map to an ancient temple in her uncle’s journal. O'Neil reads from the journal and we see a flashback sequence as Augie finds a giant version of the puzzle box in the temple. The rest of the journal is filled with August's calculations on how to operate the giant puzzle box in effort to return back home.The next morning our heroes hike to the temple - where they discover that the giant hornets have built their nest around the temple. Don dives into the river and covers himself in stinky muck, explaining that the bugs have a heightened sense of smell, so they'll have to disguise their scent if they want to get inside the building. April and others dive in and cover themselves in mud to camouflage themselves from insects nesting outside the temple. The group sneaks into the structure undetected.Inside the temple, our heroes find hundreds of cocoons filled with giant hornet pupae that are about to hatch. Mike nervously spins his makeshift nunchaku, sending the stone from its end flying into one of the pods - thus waking the hornet inside. In seconds, hundreds of the pupae begin to emerge from their cocoons and attack! As a futile battle begins, April spots a circular stone door that leads into a central chamber. The team makes it inside the chamber and shuts the door on the attacking bugs.Inside the room, the Turtles and April find the giant puzzle box and more of Augie’s notes. April thinks that her uncle must have used the puzzle box to return home, but Don studies the paper and notes that the settings on the mechanism are wrong (and thus couldn’t have taken him back home). They wonder what could have went wrong when the monstrous queen hornet attacks! As April and Don work the box using Augie’s notes, the other three fight off the queen. In the battle, Mike then Leo and then Raph all get paralyzed! April leaves Don and faces off with the giant bug. O'Neil bravely tosses her spear through the creatures neck! Don finishes rotating the puzzle to the right coordinates, and he and April drag Leo, Mike and Raph towards the device as it begins to surge with energy. Unfortunately the queen wasn't killed and she swoops in to attack - but at the last second our heroes are teleported out!Cut to the antique shop where the group is transported back. Casey walks in and is appalled by the stench of his comrades. April and the Turtles wash up and tell their adventure to Jones. April is wearing her uncle's pendant, and vows to find him some day. Space Invaders Mike and Don are playing video games (while hanging upside down) when the power in the lair goes out (destroying Mikey’s high score). We shift to the Triceraton Homeworld, a truly monolithic mobile spacecraft, coming into the Earth's stratosphere accompanied by numerous other Triceraton motherships. The vessels create a giant energy shield that surrounds the Earth. Commander Mozar assures Prime Leader Zanramon that nothing can get in or out except Triceraton ships. The villains then fire up enormous laser cannons that send beams of energy into the surface of the planet, destroying all military bases across the globe in a matter of seconds. In New York City, we see Triceraton soldiers invading the airways and streets on small sled ships as others march down the streets. April is working out in her antique shop when the emergency news interrupts her TV program to announce the alien invasion. Casey is in his apartment watching the same report. Jones walks to his window and sees the armada of Triceraton soldiers flying past. As the Earth is in chaos with Triceratons everywhere, the Turtles are in the lair watching the news. As Splinter begins to tell them not to leave, he turns around only to find they are already gone. The TMNT are on the rooftops, watching the passing Triceraton warships, wondering what they can do to help. The guys jump down into an alley and into the shadows. The ninjas see a group of Triceratons scanning buildings with handheld devices. The Triceratons locate a signal and blast a hole in a nearby building - the aliens zoom in and grab an old woman from her apartment. Leo decides that while they may not be able to prevent an alien invasion, they can save the old lady. Don distracts the Triceratons with a feint attack, giving Leonardo the opportunity to jump onto the hovercar and leap off with the woman in tow. Mikey and Raph then launch their assault and remove the two Triceraton pilots. Mike and Raph then play chicken with another hovercar, leaping off just before the two ships collide. The Turtles check on the condition of the lady, who awakens and mistakes the Turtles for aliens and promptly passes out once again. Don is able to locate one of the Triceraton tracking devices and he's able to determine that the Triceratons are only rounding up people who have strong traces of transonic particles. Donatello informs his brothers that they're covered in them... Back at April’s shop, Jones is trying to convince O'Neil to accompany him - but April insists that she can take care of herself. Suddenly they're attacked by a group of Triceratons and April quickly decides that she can use Casey's help. The dynamic duo jump onto Casey's motorcycle and zoom off, with the Triceratons in hot pursuit. Casey dodges laser blasts, but the bike is headed straight for a jackknifed tanker truck! Using a fallen signboard as a ramp, Casey and April launch over the tanker and escape - only to be hit by blast from another group of Triceratons. Our heroes fly off the bike and are knocked unconscious. The Triceratons close in to take O'Neil and Jones prisoner. Zanramon interrupts a United Nations meeting via their video screen and demands that the Earthlings hand over Professor Honeycutt, aka the Fugitoid. With this the TMNT realize that the handheld devices are tracking the transonic residue of the Utroms’ Transmat Beam, which had previously transported the Fugitoid and Turtles back to Earth. Don surmises that the Triceratons must be thinking that they used Fugitoid's Teleportal to get home, even though the Fugitoid isn't on Earth and his machine doesn't even work! Suddenly, April calls in on her Shell Cel, telling Leo that she and Casey and being held prisoner in Central Park. The Turtles arrive in Central Park,and stay hidden behind a large boulder. The teens spot a laser barred cage they realize that Casey and April must be trapped within it. Don states that they can disable the shield by destroying one of the hovering platforms used to create it directly above it - but they'll need a distraction. Mike and Raph go off to make said distraction. Cut to the Triceraton Homeworld as Prime Leader Zanramon talks to Commander Mozar. Zanramon is growing impatient, and Mozar explains that the Earthlings are claiming no knowledge of Honeycutt's whereabouts. The Commander then goes on to explain that the Triceratons are getting ready to use a brain-scanning device that will scan (as well as fry) people’s brains who might know where the Fugitoid is. Back at the park, the Triceratons are pushing the prisoners towards a ship that will take them to the Homeworld to be scanned. April is carried off - Casey tries to prevent it, but he's knocked unconscious by a Triceraton warrior. Mikey and Raph infiltrate a Triceraton camp, where Mike is able to grab a laser rifle and set it up to self-destruct. Mikey tosses the rifle into a pile of weapons as he and Raph retreat - just as a huge explosion rips into the night sky. With the distraction in place, Leo and Don rush the ships that are creating the force field cage and take out one of the platforms - causing the shield to collapse. The prisoners make their escape, but April and a few others are already on board one of the ships. Don rushes to save April and the prisoners and manages to grab some laser rifles and allow them to flee - but before the brainy terrapin can take his own leave, he's shot in the back! Donatello is knocked out, the Triceratons load him onboard their vessel and take off! Turtles Forever When a battle between the Purple Dragons and what appear to be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is captured on film, the Turtles are quick to refute their master Splinter's accusations of carelessness. Breaking into the Purple Dragons' headquarters to get to the bottom of these mysterious doppelgangers, our Turtles discover that their "imposters" are, in fact, versions of them from another dimension. The goofy other dimensional "1987 Turtles" prove to be a hassle for the more serious-minded "2003 Turtles", but they are soon able to discern that they were teleported into their world in a dimensional portal accident that has also brought their arch-enemies, the Shredder and Krang, and their battle fortress, theTechnodrome, along with them. The eight Turtles head below the ground to track down the Technodrome, but their presence together only clues the Shredder in to the fact that there may be a version of himself on this world that he can ally with to take the Turtles down. The Technodrome escapes, and the Turtles resolve to create a portal device of their own so they can travel to the "1987 universe" and obtain the gear the 1987 Turtles usually use to take the Technodrome down. While the Turtles are occupied with this task, Oroku Saki uses the Technodrome technology to locate his dimensional counterpart, the Utrom known as Ch'rell, still in frozen exile on an ice asteroid after his final defeat by the 2003 Turtles. Ch'rell is teleported to the Technodrome, but upon recovering from the powerful penetration, immediately overthrows his bumbling other-self and seizes control of the Technodrome. Using Dimension X technology and Utrom science to create a new robotic exoskeleton for himself, Ch'rell dispatches his right-hand man Hun who has been mutated into a monstrous mutant turtle himself after being doused with mutagen from the 1987 universe in the earlier battle, to track the Turtles down. With the aid of Bebop and Rocksteady, Hun finds and attacks the Turtles' lair, but the eight reptiles complete a dimensional portal stick (conceived by the 1987 Donatello) and escape to the 1987 universe. Unfortunately, Splinter is captured by Hun and brought before Ch'rell to serve as bait in a trap. The 2003 Turtles meet the 1987 universe versions of April O'Neil and Splinter, and then return to the 2003 universe with the 1987 Turtles vehicles: the Party Wagon and Turtle Blimp. However, they discover that in their absence, Ch'rell has fused the sciences of the Utroms and Dimension X and rebuilt the Technodrome as a truly terrifying war machine, filled with legions of improved robotic Foot Soldiers and mutated Purple Dragons. Entering the fortress to recover Splinter, the Turtles are defeated, and Ch'rell then reveals his master plan: While using Saki's equipment to survey the Multiverse in his plan to conquer it, he has discovered that there are not just the Turtles of the 1987 world and the 2003 world, but hundreds of them. Knowing that the turtles of those dimensions would stand in his way to conquer those worlds, Ch'rell decided to destroy them all by eliminating the original "Prime" universe. Ch'rell scans the eight Turtles to locate the base similarities between them that will pinpoint the location of "Turtle Prime," and the brothers apparently do not survive the process. Once Ch'rell has teleported the Technodrome away across the dimensions to Turtle Prime, however, the Turtle reappear, having been saved by Karai, who has realized that Ch'rell's mad ambition would also cause their own destruction. With their world being erased around them as Ch'rell's plan goes into motion, the Turtles break into Purple Dragon headquarters again to appropriate some of the tech the criminals stole, in order to upgrade their dimensional portal stick and follow Ch'rell to Turtle Prime. With the aid of a repentant Hun, they accomplish their task and are whisked away to the grim, gritty and monochrome world from whence all Turtle realities sprang. They are attacked by the native "Mirage Turtles," but eventually manage to convince their ferocious progenitors that they need their help to save all of creation. The twelve Turtles, with the aid of Splinter, Karai, and even Saki and Krang, engage Ch'rell in battle, but he grows to massive height using molecular amplification technology from Dimension X. When Ch'rell is accidentally clipped by the energy beam from the Technodrome, however, his armor is damaged, and the Turtles all try to force him into the beam ... before it is abruptly cut off when Rocksteady trips over the power cable and unplugs it. Ch'rell takes this opportunity to grab the four Mirage Turtles and begins crushing them. At the last minute, the 1987 Turtles throw explosive throwing stars at him, causing him to trip and drop the Mirage Turtles. Ch'rell then resumes his attack - until Bebop plugs the beam power cable back in and thus inadvertently obliterates Ch'rell. With their foe defeated, the Turtles watch as their respective realities restore themselves. The 1987 cast take the Technodrome and return to their homeworld, while the 2003 Turtles use the portal stick to return to theirs. The Mirage Turtles decide to go get some pizza to eat ... as somewhere else, across time and space, Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman put the finishing touches on the first issue of Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, expressing the hope that the book will sell. Personality Just as in the Mirage comics, April started out as a 23-year-old science assistant to Dr. Baxter Stockman, the creator of the Mousers,but later helps the Ninja Turtles in their fight against The Shredder. Likewise, April owned an antique store which came under attack by The Shredder and the Foot Clan, who have come for the Turtles, and was destroyed in the ensuing battle. However, when she returned home from the Northampton farmhouse where she had been staying, she decided to re-open the store. In the episode, Secret Origins, Part 3, the creators of the show paid homage to the original cartoon series by having April don a familiar yellow jumpsuit. This also includes a pinned label that reads "9," but during a mock interview it slips, turning into the familiar "6." Posing as a reporter in order to help the Turtles escape from the T.C.R.I.building, April stalls the military and buys the Turtles enough time to defeat the Shredder. Upon their escape, Leonardo jokes that April seems to have an aptitude for a career as a reporter; she responds with a sarcastic "Maybe in another lifetime." April is also shown to have an attraction to Casey Jones, though their contrasting personalities often make them bicker. By the third season, the two are shown to be dating and appear to have developed a serious relationship. In the Fast Forward season it is revealed that the two eventually marry and have children. In the series' actual plotline, the development between April and Casey is finally consummated in the episodes The Engagement Ring and Wedding Bells and Bytes. This version of April makes much more use of her scientific expertise, and she often uses her computer skills to aid the Turtles. This has also meant that she has developed a closer relationship to Donatello, who shares many of her interests. Truthfully, according to a bio book given to Toys 'R' Us, they share more of a brother/sister relationship, similar to that of twins. She is also revealed to have earned a bachelor's degree in mathematics from University of New York. April also has developed modest combat skills after training withSplinter. Her quick thinking is often a key to the Turtles' survival. Indeed, in the second season episode April's Artifact, the Turtles refer to her as 'Jungle Girl' when they are accidentally sucked into a jungle-like realm and she demonstrates the mentality and skills of a natural fighter and survivalist. She is voiced by Veronica Taylor. Screenshots 3;.PNG 4;.PNG 7;.PNG 6;.PNG 92gun.PNG 91my.PNG 90do.PNG 89fine.PNG 88april.PNG 87april.PNG 86april.PNG 85earth.PNG 83cokies.PNG 82cookies.PNG 81thanks.PNG 78kiss.PNG 77if.PNG 76apir.PNG 75APRIL.PNG 74APRIL.PNG 94april.PNG 95a.PNG 96a.PNG 99-2.PNG 98-2.PNG 97-2.PNG 96-3.PNG 95-3.PNG 94swim.PNG 93-3.PNG 92nothing.PNG 91kissing.PNG 90kiss.PNG 89breath.PNG 88on.PNG 87cum.PNG 86never.PNG 85move.PNG 84shell.PNG 83a.PNG 82mouth.PNG 81hide.PNG 80lesson1.PNG 79now.PNG 78think.PNG 77think.PNG 76a-0.PNG 75a-0.PNG 74a-0.PNG 73a-0.PNG 72april.PNG 66 (1)-1500317185.PNG 65 (1)-1500317152.PNG 64 (1)-1500317102.PNG 63 (1)-1500317052.PNG 62 (1)-1500317002.PNG 50-1500316885.PNG 49-1500316868.PNG 48-1500316852.PNG 47-1500316835.PNG 46-1500316818.PNG 45-1500316785.PNG 44-1500316769.PNG 13-1500316469.PNG 11-1500316437.PNG 10-1500316401.PNG 9-1500316384.PNG 8-1500316367.PNG 7-1500316344.PNG Category:TMNT Universe Category:Red Hair Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Billionaires Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Grandmothers Category:Armor Users Category:CEOs Category:Gunslinger Category:Sarcasm Category:Business Owners Category:Earthling Category:Reporter Category:Ninja Category:Married Category:Driver Category:Martial Artist Category:O'Neil Family Category:Dimensional Counterparts Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Justice Force Category:Jones Family Category:Scientists Category:Relatives Category:Original Incarnation Category:Heterosexuality Category:Parents